Wireless devices, such as a Bluetooth (BT) interface, a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a global positioning system (GPS), and the like, may be active in a same environment, such as a shared RF environment. The wireless devices may be located on a platform, such as a mobile handset, a laptop computer, or other mobile device, or they may be located on different platforms in close proximity. For example, a mobile handset may contain a cell phone, a WiFi wireless device, and a BT adapter. In another example, a laptop computer may be in close proximity with a mobile handset. The laptop computer may include a WiFi wireless device and a BT interface. The mobile handset may include a cell phone and a BT interface. Operations of a wireless device may interfere with operations of the other wireless devices in the shared RF environment.